Sounds
by Anthoinette
Summary: Sakura hears some interesting sounds from a room. When she listens closely she regonizes them. As Sasuke's and Naruto's... NaruSasuNaru


**A one shot I couldn't resist writing while I was away! Dedicated to my notebook, for always being there when I need it! Nah, joking..hehehe**

**Dedicated to Sharingan Kyuubi, Lilgurlanima, Sakurakissy and Itachisgurl93 for sticking with me from the beginning of my first fanfic The new Uzumaki clan! (ongoing)**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sakura sighed. The heavy papers in her hands were starting to make her arms sleep. 'okay, I remember this. Yellow is for transport, red for administration and blue for missions. And green was for medical room...No, yellow was mission. And blue was transport...I think.'

Sakura let out a cry of frustration. She saw a chair standing in fornt of a door. She placed the papers carefully next to the chair and sat on it. 'first, clear my head. Or else I will just be walking in circles.'

"Sasuke..."

Sakura's head shot up. She looked at the door in front of her.

"Sasuke!"

Yeah, that was definately Naruto. Sakura got a weird feeling in her stomach. 'My god, the way Naruto is saying his name!'

"Naruto, stay still, please...please..."

Okay, that was most certainly Sasuke...saying Naruto's name...in a kind of husky voice.

"Sasuke! I need it!" A groan from Naruto.

Sakura's hand shot up to her nose. A warm liquid was sneeking trough her fingers.

"I...can't...reach." Naruto. A loud moan followed. From Sasuke.

"Push harder!" Sasuke shouted. There voices were getting louder.

A soft giggle. "Am I too big for you, Sasuke?"

Sakura's eyes widened. Naruto was seme?! Although Sasuke was giving orders?!

A soft giggle from Naruto. A grunt from Sasuke.

"Aah, Sasuke! Sasuke, stop...don't!"

Sakura could almost feel the smirk.

There was a load moan from Naruto. There followed a bang and another moan, this time from Sasuke. A groan from Naruto.

"Aah, Naruto, get of me." Sasuke was definately saying that in a husky voice. "Please..."

'God! Why are these walls so thin!' Sakura's mind screamed. Sakura was beginning to heal herself now, she would have fainted otherwise.

Suddenly the door slammed open. Naruto and Sasuke both walked out. They were red and their clothes were like they were just put on. The boys were both panting. Sasuke looked at the chair in front of him. Sakura looked at them with widened eyes.

She stood up with her hands stil in front of her nose.

"Next time, you have sex, get a soundproof room!" Sakura stormed away. Naruto turned red.

Sasuke just shrugged and pointed at the papers. "Should we deliver those?" Naruto nodded.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke..." he said. His voice just above a whisper. 'stupid cold. My voice is killing me.'

"Sasuke!" Sasuke looked up. "you okay?" the last part was so soft, that a person would never had heard it. Naruto spoke softly, his voice would die otherwise...

"Naruto, stay still, please...please." Sasuke didn't care about his pride right now. Naruto was way to heavy.

Sasuke was leaning with his back against a wall. His arms were stretched up and Naruto was standing in his hands. Naruto held a scroll in his hands and tried to reach for the top shelf. 'Why does this scroll, need to go to the top shelf and why isn't there a ladder when you need them?!'

"Sasuke! I need it!" Naruto managed to say. The rest of his sentence was more a soft squeek. "I need just a little push, to reach it." Naruto needed to restrain himself from coughing. Sasuke stretched his arms a little bit more.

"I...can't...reach." Sasuke moaned. He stretched his arms out as far as he could.

"Push harder!" Naruto looked down. Sasuke was panting and was turning a little bit red. Naruto was going down.

"Am I too big for you, Sasuke?"

Naruto giggled. Sasuke grunted. He stretched hs arms up so suddenly, that Naruto lost his balance a little.

"Aah, Sasuke! Sasuke, stop...don't!"

'stupid voice. I can't even talk normally.'

Sasuke smirked. Naruto let out a moan from frustration. Then he lost balance. The scroll left his hand and reached the ground a split second before Naruto fell on top of Sasuke.

Naruto let out a moan, his head was floating from the sudden movement. Sasuke let out a groan of pain. Naruto had planted his arms in Sasuke's stomach.

"Aah, Naruto, get of me." All the air had dissapeared from Sasuke's lungs. "Please..."

Naruto stood up and pulled up Sasuke. They both looked at the scroll. Then they looked at eachother. 'let's go.' Sasuke expression said. Naruto just nodded.

**/////00000\\\\\**

"Next time, you have sex, get a soundproof room!" Sakura stormed away. Naruto turned red.

Sasuke just shrugged and pointed at the papers. "Should we deliver those?" Naruto nodded.

"Ne, Sasuke? I thought we made you room sound proof? Last time we had sex nobody complained."

"Wich is a miracle. You are so vocal in bed, Naruto."

Naruto stick out his tongue. Then he shrugged.

"I always thought Sakura was weird."

"But, the date for tonight still stands?"

"Yeah, but we are going to your place. The neighbours at my place are still teasing me. We really should be less...loud. We are ninja's for crying out loud!"

"We have sex."

"...That isn't a good reason. But I agree with it anyway."

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Hope you liked it! Please look at my other Fanfiction!**


End file.
